Valentine's Day
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The Valentine's Day dance is coming this Saturday and everyone is planning on having a wonderful time with their sweethearts. However, when a prank against Kevin and his friends goes too far, Cindy plays matchmaker for a certain blonde Kanker sister who isn't as bad as she seems to be, but what will it say for everyone else in Cartoon Network School?


Everyone who was a couple was planning to do something for their significant other.

"Check it out," Cindy told the others. "Valentine's Day Dance this coming Saturday, I might go to it."

Some others, mostly bullies looked at Cindy and laughed at her.

"What's so funny?" Cindy glared.

"Who would wanna go to a dance with _you_?!" Kevin pointed and laughed.

"At least I have more of a chance than you do, Shovel Chin!" Cindy glared.

"Nazz still likes me." Kevin defended.

"Uh, no, she doesn't." Cindy reminded him.

"What do you know?" Kevin glared.

"She's my friend, now get lost or I'll clobber you!" Cindy threatened.

"Oh, I'm so scared of a little pipsqueak like you." Kevin scoffed.

"You should be." Cindy warned.

Kevin snorted to her and pushed her down which made his friends laugh with him.

"Oh, just you wait..." Cindy gritted through her teeth. "I'll show you..."

"Dork!" Kevin yelled in her face.

Cindy then smirked as she looked up and gave a thumb's up. Duncan and Abby then dumped slime onto Kevin and his friends.

"Enjoy slime, Mary!" Abby laughed.

"HEY!" Kevin glared.

"I warned you!" Cindy smirked to Kevin.

"Ewww, I'm covered in slime." May pouted.

"Shut up, May!" Lee scolded.

Cindy then stopped laughing as she actually looked sad and bad for May. May looked miserable from Lee's taunting.

"Um, hey, May, are you okay?" Cindy asked weakly.

The others gasped slightly.

"Like you care!" May glared with tears in her eyes before she ran off in the bathroom and appeared to be crying.

"Should we go and see if she's okay?" Cindy asked the others.

" **KANKER BAD FOR ED, CINDY!** " Ed grabbed Cindy and shook her violently.

"She's a Kanker, she can't be trusted." Eddy added.

"But we trust Marie and she's a Kanker." Cindy reminded.

"That's a whole different story, besides, she and Double D fell in love with each other." Abby replied.

"Say what?" Cindy asked in slight shock.

"Long story..." Duncan said. "It was really weird."

"Yeah, I call it a Hanky Panky Hullabaloo." Mike added.

"And I'm glad we don't have to deal with that anymore." Eddy looked relieved.

"Do I wanna know about the Hanky Panky Hullabaloo?" Cindy asked, but then shrugged. "Anyway, May is human and she has feelings... I know she's a Kanker, but so's Marie and she's our friend, and May is bullied a lot worse than all of us, she actually lives with Lee! When Lee's not torturing us in school, she's torturing May at home!"

"It's true." Marie defended Cindy's argument.

"What do you think, Mike?" June asked.

"Hmm... I agree with Cindy, let's talk to her about this," Mike replied. "But no threats either." she then firmly warned.

"Aww..." Duncan, Abby, and Jo frowned.

"Thank you, Mike, thank you." Cindy smiled.

"Let's check this out..." Mike ruffled up her hair.

* * *

Cindy came into the bathroom as May was crying into one of the stalls. "May, can you hear us? It's the girls." she gently called out.

"Go away, it's a trick to make me come out so Duncan, Abby, and Jo can beat the tar out of me!" May replied.

"No, no, I wouldn't do that to you..." Cindy said before turning to the door and then gestured for Duncan, Abby, and Jo to go away so she could get May out of the bathroom so they could talk.

"Okay, you three, out, out, out, shoo, shoo, shoo, especially you, Duncan; this is the girls' bathroom." Sky shooed the others out.

Cindy groaned and face-palmed as Sky said that out loud, but luckily May didn't hear it because she kept crying.

Cindy then sighed, she then jumped as high as she could and fell on the edge of the stall door. "Come on, May, open the door, let's talk." she then said.

"Why?" May huffed. "Your friends hate me!"

"No, they don't," Cindy coaxed. "Listen, we heard, Lee torments you at home, Marie told us."

" **JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!** " May cried out, she then kicked the door open and stormed off out of the bathroom.

Cindy yelped and then fell in the toilet. She tried to climb out, only to flush herself. "No, no, no, nooo!"

* * *

 ** _In the sewers..._**

Cindy fell in front of the Magic Classroom door for the witch students in training. "There's gotta be a way to get to May..." she then looked to the door and looked around before opening it and decided to sneak in. "Hello...?" she called out.

Luckily for her, the classroom was empty for right now.

Cindy then looked for a spell book. "Aha, there's the one I was looking for!" she then smiled in victory.

The door soon opened and Drell walked into the room with a cup of coffee.

"Oh, snap!" Cindy ducked under the table and hid away with the book. "Why does he always show up at the worst possible times?!"

"I smell trouble..." Drell narrowed his eyes out of suspicion.

"Oh, no..." Cindy sniffled. "Ah... Ah... Ah... ACHOO!"

Drell looked under his table.

"Hi..." Cindy smiled nervously.

"THIEF!" Drell grabbed the book from her.

"No, wait!" Cindy gasped. "I need that!"

"GET OUT, BUTLER, GET OUT! **OUUUUT!** " Drell scolded.

"SORRY!" Cindy cried out. "I'm sorry, Drell!"

" **GET OUT OF HERE!** " Drell told her.

"Sure... Just as soon as I get this!" Cindy grabbed the spell book and ran out of the classroom.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Drell glared until he zapped Cindy with his pointer finger and lightning zapped her.

"O-Ow!" Cindy weakly cried out.

"Bring me back that book..." Drell glared.

Cindy weakly walked back over. "I just wanted to help May Kanker!"

"I don't care if you wanted to help save someone else's grandmother!" Drell glared.

"S-Sorry, Drell." Cindy whimpered.

"You better be!" Drell glared as he took the book away from her. "I could've made Maxwell stay a frog when you kissed him that other Valentine's Day, I could've made _you_ turn into a frog, but nooo! Your mother had to bribe me with Hilda!"

"So, can I go now?" Cindy asked.

"Yes, go before my class starts and I turn you into a toad." Drell glared to her.

Cindy grumbled and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Soon enough, Cindy came back to the surface of her school.

"There's gotta be someway to cheer May up..." Cindy said. "Valentine's Day can be a depressing time of year... I remember my times before Maxwell became my boyfriend. Hmm... What to do, what to do?... I got nothing, but I'll think of something later."


End file.
